Para Sempre em Mim
by Kiah chan
Summary: E foi assim que tudo começou... Um amor infantil transformando-se em obsessão. -SasuSaku- Fluffy -Presente para UchihaB-chan-


**Para Sempre em Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por Motoko Li**

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**Legenda:**

"Fala"

Normal

Era manhã quando eu estava indo à biblioteca que ficava perto da minha casa. Andava saltitante, dando "oi" para cada "tio" ou "tia" que encontrava durante o percurso.

Lembro que tinha uns sete ou oito anos na época. Toda sexta-feira ia com a minha mãe pegar algum livro infantil, desses de contos de fadas. Porém, aquele dia era diferente! E coloca diferente nisso...

Minha mãe havia permitido que eu fosse à biblioteca sozinha, sem nenhum acompanhante. Fora uma longa semana de insistência, em que tive que me comportar. Sabia que se desse algum blefe, ela cortaria aquele "contrato" na hora. Mas ali estava a recompensa.

Lógico que, para cada pessoa conhecida que encontrava na rua, não resistia e contava a novidade.

"A mamãe disse que agora eu poderia ir à biblioteca sozinha!"

"Que coisa boa, Sakura-chan! Parabéns!"

E eu sempre sorria diante daquela resposta repetitiva.

Recordo que, antes de colocar os pés para fora de casa, respirei fundo e tentei conter aquela tremedeira nas minhas pernas. Uma vontade louca de voltar atrás daquela permissão quase que escapava da minha garganta, quando a minha mãe se ajoelhou, ficando na minha altura, e deu um beijo na minha testa.

"Parabéns! Agora você já é uma mocinha, querida. Está pronta para ir?"

Meus lábios tremeram um pouco antes de tomar coragem e responder.

"Estou sim, mamãe."

Despedi-me, ainda tremendo. Não entendia porque estava acontecendo aquilo. Estava tão empolgada com a novidade! Aquilo não era justo! Não deveria estar tremendo tanto assim.

Tentava controlar minhas pernas, pois morria de medo de cair. Aqueles primeiros passos a caminho da biblioteca foram os mais difíceis. Minhas pernas pesavam ainda mais só de recordar daquele pequeno fato: estava sozinha.

Logo, meu coração parava pouco a pouco de palpitar e minhas pernas já me obedeciam. Não demorou muito para que eu adquirisse segurança em mim mesma. Afinal, minha mãe havia deixado, oras! O que poderia dar de errado?

Cheguei à biblioteca e tirei do meu bolso um papelzinho contendo uma lista de livros.

"Mamãe me mandou entregar essa lista para a moça do balcão gigante."

Olhei à volta daquele lugar, procurando algum balcão maior que o normal.

"Hum... Deveria ter prestado mais atenção no lugar em que a mamãe pegava os livros..." Resmunguei, analisando o cômodo.

Depois de algum tempo parada e sem achar nenhum balcão, uma moça de óculos gigantes tocou o meu ombro, fazendo-me recuar alguns passos.

"Calma, mocinha! O que você está procurando?"

"Mamãe disse para nunca falar com estranhos!"

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu juro que não te farei mal. Deixe-me ver esse papelzinho."

No final das contas, acabei desistindo da idéia de ir contra aquela moça estranha. Ela parecia uma tartaruga pequena, que andava a passos lentos. Seus olhos miúdos, que eram cobertos pelos grossos e grandes óculos, davam-lhe a falsa impressão de ser uma bruxa. Sim, aquela moça parecia uma tartaruga-bruxa. Só a idéia de ter uma bruxa à minha frente já me causava arrepios terríveis. Foi quando a idéia de que ela pudesse tentar me comer ficou zanzando em minha mente.

Meus temores infantis foram cortados pela sua voz.

"Por que não me acompanha? Eu buscarei esses livros para você, tá?"

"T-tá."

Segui-a até o fim daquele corredor comprido.

"Foi a sua mãe quem pediu esses livros para você?"

"Ahã."

Desisti daquelas minhas suposições assim que ela citou a palavra "mãe" em sua frase. "Ela conhece a mamãe! Então ela não vai me comer." Pensei, dando um leve sorriso para a moça.

Assim que chegamos, ela se dirigiu ao seu balcão, que reconheci como o lugar que a mamãe sempre pegava os livros para mim.

"São muitos livros, mocinha. Você tem certeza de que quer levá-los todos hoje?"

Fiquei extasiada com aquela pergunta. Eu finalmente tomaria uma decisão como adulta! Além disso, eram muitos livros.

"Pode deixar! Eu sou bem forte." Respondi, voltando a sorrir mais ainda.

Ela me olhou com bondade, mesmo que não tivesse levado fé sobre o que eu havia falado. Separou aquela pilha de livros e os trouxe para mim.

"Vou deixá-los sobre a sua responsabilidade! Vê se toma conta, hein?"

"Pode deixar, tia. Eu vou cuidar deles."

Ela sorriu para mim e me olhou com dó. Nunca me esquecerei daquele olhar. Deveria ter pegado só a metade daqueles livros e não todos de uma vez. Mas até parece que a minha mente infantil e ansiosa pensaria em algo como aquilo.

"Toma."

A "ex" tartaruga-bruxa colocou todos os livros empilhados em meus bracinhos pequenos e, enquanto eu andava lentamente, tentando equilibrá-los, os olhos dela me seguiram até eu ficar fora da sua visão de alcance.

-o-o-o-

"Tô quase chegando..."

Arfava por causa do esforço que fazia. Meus braços doloridos com certeza não agüentariam por muito tempo. Além das minhas pernas que, por causa do peso, estavam extremamente pesadas.

"Falta só atravessar o campinho..."

Tinha um campinho que ficava bem no finalzinho da rua, próximo a minha casa. E era lá que estava meu o perigo.

"CUIDADO COM A BOLA!"

POFT!

"Me-meus livros!"

A bola havia me acertado em cheio e me feito derrubar toda aquela pilha no chão.

Meus olhos marejaram e, sem querer, deixei um soluço escapar da minha garganta, tentando arrumar todos aqueles livros de novo.

"Você está bem?"

Levantei meu rosto para ver quem era o dono daquela voz. Um garoto moreno com olhos escuros se agachou, ficando da mesma altura que eu.

"Desculpe. Toma." Ele disse, estendendo um lenço na minha direção.

Demorei em aceitar, pois estava totalmente vidrada naqueles olhos gentis.

"Brigada."

Enquanto me ajudava a arrumar os livros em uma pilha novamente, aquele menino acabou perguntando: "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Haruno Sakura. E o seu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Prazer, Sakura-chan!" Completou com um sorriso, estendendo uma das mãos para mim.

"Prazer, Sasuke-kun!" Respondi, retribuindo a sua gentileza.

"Esses livros são seus?"

"Não. Eu peguei na biblioteca. A mamãe me deixou ir sozinha até lá."

"Desculpa por eu tê-los derrubado. É que eu não vi você passando."

"Não, Sasuke-kun. Nã-não tem problema não. Eu já tô acostumada!"

Aquela frase saiu tão automática. Era tão comum eu dizer aquilo para pessoas que diziam não ter me visto... Realmente, ninguém sabia nem que eu existia naquela época...

"Já tá acostumada com o quê?"

"Ahh, nada. Deixe-me levar esses livros logo, senão a minha mãe vai ficar preocupada comigo e nunca mais vai me deixar ir à biblioteca sozinha de novo!"

"Se quiser eu posso te ajudar, para que você chegue mais rápido, Sakura-chan."

"Não precisa."

"Ahhh, mas fui eu quem te derrubou! Pode deixar que eu vou ajuda-la, mesmo que você diga não!" Concluiu, tirando a metade da pilha que estava em meus braços. Lembro daquela sensação como se tivesse acontecido ontem mesmo: meu coração disparou, fiquei vermelha e percebi o quão bonito e fofo aquele menino era.

"Brigada, Sasuke-kun."

"Que isso! Então vamos!"

Do campinho, eram ouvidos gritos de desacordo do time em que o Sasuke estava. Porém, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para eles. Começou a andar mais rápido, já pegando a dianteira.

"Você sabe onde eu moro?"

"Humm... Acho que sim. Já vi você passando várias vezes por aqui."

Meu coração disparou novamente, enquanto uma tonalidade avermelhada tomava conta das minhas bochechas. Meus pensamentos estavam a mil. Aquilo queria dizer que ele já havia me notado.

-o-o-o-

Chegamos à minha casa muito mais rápido. Mamãe, apesar de brava com a minha demora, não deixou de oferecer alguma coisa para o meu novo amigo.

Quando ele ia embora, acompanhei-o até o portão de casa para, pelo menos, despedir-me e agradecê-lo pela ajuda.

"Eu fiquei feliz em conversar com você, Sakura-chan!"

"Eu também, Sasuke-kun!" Continuei sorrindo, tímida, para ele. "Muito obrigada pela ajuda! Tomara que fiquemos amigos, né?"

"Ahhh... Mas nós já somos amigos, Sakura-chan! Tomara mesmo que, quando eu crescer, case com você!" Finalizou ele com um jeito simples, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Você acha?"

"Ahã! Aí, quando crescermos mais um pouquinho, podemos entrar para o mesmo time de ninjas e depois nos casamos! Você aceita?"

Lembro que corei tanto que parecia que estava com febre. Mesmo assim, respondi em tom firme:

"Então tá, Sasuke-kun! Isso é uma promessa."

"É uma promessa."

Selamos aquele "contrato" com um abraço e, antes de se despedir, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Então a gente se vê, Sakura-chan!"

"Tchau!" Gritei, vendo-o correr para o campinho.

Antes de entrar em casa, olhei para trás e sorri. Não sabia ainda o que era aquela chama que sempre se ascenderia quando ele estivesse por perto. Não sabia justificar também o porquê de estar feliz sempre quando sentia a sua presença. Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: faria de tudo para torná-lo eterno dentro do meu coração!

**FIM**

**Fluffy... Muito fluffy xD **

**Eles eram tão bonitinhos pequenininhos, né? (olhinhos brilhando) Dá até vontade de morder x)**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic e me mandem reviews /o/ (Mercenária de reviews a solta xD)**

**Beijos, gente!!! Até a próxima ;3**


End file.
